


Body of Worship

by brightnail



Series: Gods of Hockey [3]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hockey RPF
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Geno has always been Sidney's first follower. He'll follow him anywhere.





	Body of Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomDalmatian326](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDalmatian326/gifts).



> This takes place after "Ascension" but before Gods of Hockey".  
> This was written forRandomDalmatian326's prompt for all the gods to be at a party, being couples, and maybe some smut. Somehow this came out instead. Party of a different sort? I hope you still enjoy!

Even before their ascension to godhood together, Geno had always been following Sidney, noticing him, listening to him. He made room for Sidney in front of him, never fed into any of the media bullshit that tried to set them up as rival superstars in the locker room. Instead, when asked about Sidney, Geno would light up, and tell them that Sidney was the best, was the greatest hockey player, and was a wonderful captain.

Now, when rival gods and tricksters tried to set Geno and Sidney up against one another, Geno just laughed. A god would try to stir jealousy up by telling Geno that Sidney was more powerful and had more followers, and Geno would just agree. Of course Sidney had more followers. He should have all the followers. Geno had been following him for years.

A trickster might try to rile Geno by telling him that Sidney was stealing his followers. Well, Geno had a bit if a trickster in him too. He would tell them it was not stealing, but Geno had given Sidney those followers for his birthday, or New Years, or Valentine’s Day, or because Sidney was looking very pretty that days and deserved a reward. That usually flummoxed them enough to walk away while Geno continued to tell them all the things about Sidney that were pretty.

The point was, Geno would follow Sidney anywhere, had years of practice doing it. So when Sidney was taken by the gods of Golf for some insane war they were having against the gods of Soccer, it should be obvious to everyone that Geno would follow his bond with Sidney right to their base. They may have blocked Sidney’s powers with their wards, but there was nothing in the world that could block Geno’s bond to Sidney.

Geno cloaked himself in his mantel, bringing out power that he normally let slide from the awareness of others. It was the courage to start a new life in a foreign land. It was the willpower to learn a new language and customs. It was the doggedness to push through frustration to adapt. It was the joy of discovering new things. It was the adventurous spirit to go out into the world and claim a piece of it. And it was the ferocious _possessiveness_ to never let go of that claim once you have it.

Sidney had always been his claim, his home, both as a mortal and as a god.

Geno walked by the gods of Golf and froze them to solid ice with a simple touch. Ice was in Geno’s veins. Ice was from the Russian winters of his first home, the mild Pittsburg snows from his second, and the ice beneath his skates from the only place he truly understood the world fully.

Geno gently pushed over the frozen statue that had once been a person and watched them shatter into a million tiny pieces. The frozen flesh would thaw eventually. It would be curious to see if the god was strong enough to pull himself back together or too weak and so he would simply drift away to nothing.

Geno looked to the side and watched Kuni slip out of the room, covered in blood, heading in the direction that Geno’s bond with Sidney let him know his lover, his husband, was being kept. Off to the other side Geno watched Flower, Price, Bishop, and Roy play some sort of macabre game of goalie keep away with one of the gods of Gulf’s heads, while the other gods watched in horror. Goalies, what can you do?

Geno turned to another blood bath were he found Jamie Benn wiping off his hickey stick, his icon of dominion, from where he had just used it to completely disembowel a god of Golf. Tyler Seguin was standing with him, handing him a towel to wipe off the blood and getting a kiss from his lover as thanks.

P.K. Subban was wondering the room, giggling to himself as he gathered secrets from the gods of Gulf because they couldn’t protect their minds while they were so focused in recovering from their injuries or stopping themselves from dispersing entirely. Every now and again he would run over to Carey Price and whisper the latest secret he had found, and the two of them would giggle together.

Everyone was steering clear of Connor McDavid, not because he wasn’t a nice guy, but because the god of protégées and speed had literal lightning shooting out of his fingertips at the gods of Gulf near him. Best to leave him be until his little demi-god boyfriend Dylan Strome could come calm him down.

Meanwhile there was Jeff Carter, hockey god of all stars, and his partner, Mike Richards, hockey god of power plays both on and off the ice. Both gods just seemed to have found a seat to watch the carnage take place, rather than partaking in it themselves. They even seemed to be rating the different acts of violence that took place. Geno was offended that he only got a “6, 6.5 at best” while everything that Kuni did got a “Wow, I didn’t even know you could tear a man’s spine out with just your teeth. 10 out of 10, would revenge again!”

It was quite hard to compete with Kuni’s showmanship.

Geno decided to leave the rest of the cleanup, of the remaining gods of Golf, in his fellow Hockey gods’ capable hands. There were many Hockey gods that did not particularly like each other, but when an outside force messed with one of them, they messed with all of them. And Hockey gods know violence. Their game may have been prettied up over the years, but every hockey player knows that at their core they are fighting with javelins in their hands and swords on their feet.

Geno passed Tanger who was standing guard over the doorway that led to Sid’s cell. If Geno were anyone else, he knew that Tanger tear him apart before he even got close to the doorway.

“Kuni’s with him.” Tanger said, and Geno just noded as he walked past.

Geno gathered his power back into himself, shedding his mantel for his more common, comforting form. Whatever he finds, he wanted to be there for Sidney.

Geno crossed cell after cell, all warded to hold gods and demi-gods. Some have dead bodies in them, some were swung wide open, and Geno hope that meant that the gods within them had escaped after being let out by Kuni.

Geno found Kuni and Sid in the last cell. It was like a punch to the gut not being able to feel Sidney’s normal soothing power. Instead, he felt an obvious void where that power should be. Just moments later though, Kuni broke the shackles and Sidney’s power came flowing back in.

“It’s okay,” Kuni told him, “You’re safe now.”

Sidney let out close to a sob and hugged Kuni tight, regardless of the blood from Kuni’s victims that he got on himself.

“Hey,” Geno said, to draw attention to himself, “We help too.”

Sidney turned to Geno with a blinding smile and such open love in his eyes. It is one of Geno’s favorite Sid expressions, and he had a list. Sidney released Kuni and tried to walk to Geno, but he stumbled. He had been without his powers for a period of days, and it had been starving him much as a mortal going without food and water for that time.

Geno easily caught Sidney and scooped him up in his arms, bridal style.

“You’re ridiculous.” Sidney told him, but his voice was entirely fond.

“Ridiculously in love with you,” Geno answered, because he was a smooth bastard like that and never allowed a moment to slip by.

Sid gave one of his honking giggles and dropped his face into Geno’s shoulder and then basically passed out.

Geno knew he needed to get him home, to the center of his dominion to help him gather strength, but first, he had one last task to do.

He stopped by the circle of dead, dying, or injured gods that he froze and said aloud, “I dedicate these deaths to Sidney, hockey god of healing.”

McDavid was actually the second to step forward over the charred remains of his electrocuted victims. “I dedicate these deaths to Sidney, hockey god of healing.”

Kuni stepped forward next, then Flower, then Jamie, then Tyler, then Price, then Subban, then all the rest. All of them dedicating their kills to Sidney. It would go a long way towards healing him, empowering him, and Geno nodded his thanks as he carried Sidney back to Pittsburg.

 

When they arrive home, Geno stripped Sidney down and looked over his body. He could see that the empowerment from the kills had already boosted Sidney’s natural healing ability. As he watched sores, cuts, and bruises healed themselves. They still angered Geno though, that the gods of Golf thought that they could just take Sidney and force him to do their will. They clearly didn’t know what they were up against. Sidney could out-stubborn the Great One.

“Why am I naked and you’re not,” Sidney asked.

And really, why wasn’t he naked? Someone had tried to take his Sid, and they succeeded for a short time. Geno suddenly, desperately needed to be with Sidney, to prove he was there, that he was safe.

“Sid,” Geno asked, suddenly desperate, “Can I…”

“Anything,” Sidney smiled. “It’s all yours anyway. Take whatever you need.”

Right then Geno needed to kiss and touch Sid all over, until there wasn’t even an inch of him that had last been touched by the gods of Golf.

So he did.

He kissed Sidney’s generous mouth and he ran his hand down his arms to where the shackles had sat. Then he pulled Sidney’s hands in close and rained kisses down on his wrists too, circling them entirely. He moved down Sidney’s body, as Sidney remained limp and compliant. He placed a necklace of hickeys about Sidney’s lovely neck. He ran his hands down Sidney hips, paying special attention to the places he knew were ticklish. Sidney giggled and wiggled, then moaned as Geno took his left nipple into his mouth, biting gently.

After hearing Sidney moan, it was like an intense fire was lit in Geno. Suddenly, this slow exploration wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“Roll over,” Geno growled.

Sidney complied immediate, stuffing a pillow under his hips helpfully.

Geno quickly got the lube from the nightstand drawer and pulled off his clothes, then just took a moment to admire Sidney. The beautiful curve of his back, his dark curls, his strong legs, and Oh Great One, that _ass_.

Geno rubbed his hands over it, pulling the cheeks apart to see his entrance, and then letting it shy away again as he dropped his hold on the cheeks. Geno knew that Sidney found this embarrassing, but he was willing to do it, because it was what Geno needed. Geno grasped the cheeks in a firm hold and opened them to reveal the entrance again, but this time he didn’t just look. This time he _licked_.

“O-o-oh,” Sidney stuttered out a moan, burrowing his face into his pillow to quiet himself. Geno couldn’t have that.  He climbed up the bed, gently kissed Sidney behind the ear, and then ruthlessly stole the pillow. He was back at the end of the bed before Sid could get out more than and “Geno” in reprimand.

It wasn’t very effective though because Geno immediately parted Sid’s cheeks and went to town on his sensitive entrance, licking and sucking, and stabbing his tongue forward. And Geno was very good with his tongue; the art of language was one of his powers. Language seemed to be a problem for Sidney at the moment though.

“Geno-o-o-o… oh, I… I can’t… please…I’m… oh Geno!”

Sidney was practically sobbing between his moans, and Geno was happy to see that his name was one of the only words Sid had left. Sidney was turning his head from one side to the other, gasping for breath.

Geno took pity on him and started adding his fingers to stretch him out. Tickling past Sid’s prostate got Geno something very close to a scream. So, of course, he did it again. And again, And again until Sidney’s was practically crying.

“Please Geno, please.”Sidney sobbed, “Just get in me!”

Well, when he asked so nicely, how could Geno refuse?

Geno entered in one smooth thrust, setting a harsh, fast tempo immediately that brushed Sidney’s prostate every time he entered. It seemed like only seconds later that Sidney called out Geno’s name and came, with his cock untouched. Seeing Sidney’s orgasm triggered his own, and he finished after just a few more trusts.

As he pulled out of Sidney, he noticed he wasn’t moving. Concerned, Geno rolled him over. He was sound asleep. Apparently passed out after finally being able to climax. Geno felt very pleased with himself. He was about to go get a washcloth to wash Sidney off, when there was a knock of the door. Geno left the bedroom and pulled a sheet around his waist before he answered the door.

It was Mario.

Mario looked at him wryly. “I know the guest house is his place of power and he need to recover, but please keep things down, hm?”

Geno nodded seriously.

Mario patted his should, “Good man.” And left.

Apparently next time Geno worships Sid’s body they may have to use a gag. The idea wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

But now, he had a god to clean up and cuddle with. Geno would always look after Sidney.

After all, he was his first follower.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in another longer story in their series? I can't get the idea of a war against another sports pantheon out of my head.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Body of Worship by Brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736264) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail)




End file.
